


Loki Imagines

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crocheting Reader, F/M, Imagines, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Just some Loki imagines :)





	Loki Imagines

Loki sat down and smiled at you, staring at you from across the table, his hands holding two plates of steaming hot pasta and alfredo sauce. He sat one down in front of you and the other in front of him. His dark green eyes found that you were scrambling to finish the crochet you had been working on since that morning. 

“What is it, (Name)?” Loki asked, leaning to look at what you were working on. “What does my little darling flutter to finish like a bird making its nest?”

“Just a gift for you,” you said, grinning at the emerald green worsted weight yarn and how it curled around your G-6 crochet hook. 

“May I see?” he sat back down in his seat, crossing his arms in front of him, leaning on the table. 

“No!” you insisted, giggling. 

“Then eat. I tried really hard making this Midgardian meal for my beloved little bird,” Loki requested. 

“Alright fine,” you stated, placing your yarn away from the food and beginning to eat. 

The alfredo sauce was silky and cheesy, and the pasta was al dente. There were soft shreds of baked chicken amongst the pasta and sauce. The meal really came together. 

“How do you like it?” Loki questioned, pausing to ask before he took another bite.

“It’s perfect!” you nod enthusiastically. 

“Really, my love?” Loki takes your hand. 

“Seriously, completely, honestly,” you insisted again, smiling at him with a big, earnest grin. 

“I love you,” he stated, and he got back to eating.

You finished the meal together and retired to the bedroom. You stayed up crocheting, while Loki flopped into bed and watched you. Suddenly, your hands cramped up and you yelled out in pain. 

“Love?” he grabbed your hands.

“Help-” you gasped, clinging to your hands.

Loki took your hands and massaged small little circles into them. Eventually the pain melted away. It felt good, and you felt loved.

“Is my gift done?” he asked, looking up after about thirty minutes of massaging your hands.

“Yeah. Just gotta weave in the ends,” you mumbled.

“I’ll do it. Go run your hands over warm water,” he ordered you. 

He weaved in the ends and you went to treat your hands. He came and tried on the thing you had made him, which was a soft emerald double crochet scarf with fringe. You smile at him.

Loki gave you a warm smile, “it’s perfect.”

“Like you.”


End file.
